Cold Love
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Hitsugaya has a fever and Rukia is there to cure him!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach

"What are youz doin ere, Kuchizi?" Hitsugaya spluttered as he tried to sit up in his chair, while he felt like his head was splitting.

"I'm here because I was told to watch over you, taichou" Rukia could see why Matsumoto fuku-taichou didn't want the job for the day. Hitsugaya Toushiro was sick and it was most likely a fever, after all how could the ice dragon of soul society get a cold?

"I don't needz your elp, Kuchizi!"

"You do taichou, and its my mission to help you, wither you want it or not!" Rukia wasn't going to fail this simple mission: aid Hitsugaya-taichou until his fever is over. To hell she be if she failed to complete this.

"I told youz I don't needz your elp!" Hitsugaya yelled when he sneezed his papers all over the room.

"I think you do taichou"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do! now please stop, your going to make yourself even sicker!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I said I'm not!" Hitsugaya pouted like a child, apparently having a fever made him act more like his age and not so much like the captain he usually was.

"Fine then, have it your way" and the petit shinigami made her way towards the door when, Hitsugaya yelled back to her

"Wait Kuchizi! don't weave me!" he pleaded, just this once would he swallow his pride and ask for help, no matter how much he hated it.

"I thought you'd say that" and Rukia made her way towards the small sick captain. Unaware of the incidents that would happen later in the day.

"You do have a lot of work , taichou" Rukia commented as she sat in Matsumoto's lieutenant seat at the far left of the room.

"Yea, what...evezer" Hitsugaya spluttered for the millionth time that day.

"Right, sir I think you should rest" Rukia advised when she looked up to see the small boy falling asleep in his big chair.

"No! I needz to ork, I'm the capen" he said as devoted as he could through the spluttering and the splitting headache.

"No sir, I was to help you today, and if I have to take you away from your work to do that, then so be it!" Rukia got up and made her way to the flushed boy. Hitsugaya's head pounded with every breath he took, so much was flooding his brain it was overwhelming. When Rukia made her way to him he felt his breath quicken, his heart beat faster, and his face flushed red, he didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt an urge towards the raven haired shinigami, he couldn't control.

"Taichou come on, lets leave so I can take better care of you" Rukia handed her left hand to the captain, the tenth division corridors wasn't necessarily the right place to help a feverish captain.

"Ru...kia" Hitsugaya whispered as he pulled the shocked female into his lap and kissed her with hot lips.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' this thought struck Rukia with such force she was left speechless as the captain, continued to steal her first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again...I have to admit I don't own bleach

Hitsugaya had never kissed a girl before, in fact he had never even thought of such an act. Not even with Hinamori, so why was he in the tenth division corridors kissing Kuchiki Rukia, who was sitting perfectly on his lap. Either way Hitsugaya knew he wasn't going to complain.

"Ru...kia" he whispered with lust before the white haired boy passed out.

"Uhh...Hit...Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia's face flushed blood red as she sat in the captains lap, his head on her left shoulder, 'he passed out' she thought with a hot sigh

'What the hell happened?!' she thought and softly lifted the light captain onto her shoulder and shunpoed to his house. 'Hopefully he'll stay asleep throughout the day' Rukia thought with a hot blush fresh on her face.

HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE

Rukia laid the captain onto his futon as gently as she could without waking him.

'Now what do I do?' Rukia thought as she put a hand under her chin and stared at the white haired male before her. When she unconsciously touched her lips and blushed, she could still feel his lips

'Why did he do that!?' Rukia shook her head and tried to push the thought far into the back of her mind as she stood up and started to make tea.

The smell of sweet green tea wafted into Hitsugaya's nostrils as he had regain consciousness.

'What appened? aere am I? wait! wasn't I in my division?! why am I ome?' millions of questions ran full speed through the captain's brain giving him a huge headache but against that he got up, and stumbled into his kitchen towards the smell. All his thoughts stopped automatically when he saw a petit raven haired shinigami stand at his counter making tea.

"Kuchizi? why are youz ere?!"

"Taichou!" Rukia turned to her right in shock, when she dropped the white kettle

"Watch out!" Hitsugaya might have been sick but his senses weren't gone. Before his body knew what it was doing, Rukia was already under him and the broken kettle with the burning water was far from them.

"Are...youz alrite Kuchizi?"

"I...I...am taichou"

"That's...good" the white haired boy made out as he stared down into the petit shinigami's purple eyes in a daze.

'Er eyes are so...beautiful' Hitsugaya thought as he completely forgot he was sitting on Rukia.

"Tai...taichou? your...heavy" Rukia felt her face flush even darker

"Huh? oh! right! zorry Kuchizi" the boy awkwardly made his way off the girl, when he wasn't looking where he was stepping and slipped on the tea. Pulling a shocked girl with him.

* * *

"Taichou are you alright?" Rukia asked this time she was on top of the small captain

"I tink so" he clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the splitting headache, the fall had caused.

"I sorry taichou, here let me help you" Rukia swiftly got up and grabbed Hitsugaya's left hand, pulling him off his back

"I think you'll need a shower taichou, your soaking wet"

"Yeah, I tink so tooz" he then sneezed

"Let me help you" Rukia said as she held the captains left hand and followed his instructions towards the bathroom.

* * *

"You can undress yourself?" the raven haired girl blushed, she really didn't want to undress the captain, even if this was a mission that was just going too far for her.

"I can do dat myzelf Kuchizi! I'm not a baby!" he pouted with his arms crossed

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" Rukia apologized, when she heard him turn the water on, she made her way into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess she made.

"What have I gotten myself into?" a sigh escaped Rukia's lips as she thought of her day so far.

'I was randomly kissed by Hitsugaya-taichou, then sat on in a very inappropriate position, then I was the one to sit on him, and now...' another sigh escaped Rukia's lips when

"You know sighing too much can be bad for you, Kuchiki"

"Tai...taichou!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm...cleaning up the mess I made" Rukia answered from the floor with a rag in her right hand

"You didn't have to" Hitsugaya said with a sigh as he made his way to the girl

"Yes, I do I broke your kettle, I'm sorry taichou! please let me buy you a new one" Rukia pleaded

"You don't have to Kuchiki"

"But..."

"Enough! I said you didn't have to so don't bother" he commanded

"Yes taichou, I'm sorry" they had finished cleaning up the mess and made their way into the living room. They sat in silence when

"Are you alright now, taichou?" Rukia asked as she realized the captain didn't splutter his words anymore

"I am Kuchiki, I still have a small headache but, I think the small rest I got and the shower was all I needed"

"That's good news, then I can leave now"

"Wait! where are you going?!"

"My mission was to watch over you until your fever was gone, and now that it is I can leave now" Rukia made her way to the door when Hitsugaya got up and grabbed her left hand, making her turn to face him

"Please don't leave me" he softly whispered, he really didn't know why he had said that or why he wanted the Kuchiki with him, but he was sure that he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

"Tai...chou?" Rukia breathed out

"Please don't leave me Kuchiki, I don't want to be alone" Rukia could see the tenth division captains green eyes were truthful. He really didn't want to be alone.

"Alright, I'll stay but only for a while longer"

"Thank you" and the captain gave a small smile

"N..no problem" Rukia blushed

"Do you want to take a shower? I'll get dinner ready"

"Yes please, and thank you taichou" Rukia too gave him a small smile

"No problem" this time Hitsugaya was the one to blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Me no own bleach...sadly

"This looks amazing taichou!" Rukia mused as she sat at the small table, she had discarded her own dirty hakama and wore one of Hitsugaya's white yukata's which was perfect on her.

"It was nothing really, dig in"

"Thank you!" Rukia dug in, as Hitsugaya sat in front of her on the other side of the table. In one of his own white yukata.

AFTER DINNER

"Kuchiki"

"Yes, taichou?"

"Why do you do that?"

"What taichou?"

"That! call me just taichou" the white haired captain looked annoyed

"I don't know what you mean taichou, its your title"

"Yes but I have a last name and you haven't called me by that" Rukia shifted from one leg to the other from where she kneeled

"I...do I really need to call you by your last name? so long as I call you taichou, isn't that enough?"

"Why don't you want to call me by my last name?" Hitsugaya asked but Rukia remained silent.

"Answer me Kuchiki!"

"I..." Rukia really didn't want to tell him it was because of the kiss he stole from her

"Well?"

"Even if I told you taichou, you wouldn't believe me" she answered strongly against her growing blush.

"Try me"

"No...I have to go now!" Rukia swiftly got up and headed towards the door when Hitsugaya, with a swiftness of a captain, stood in front of her blocking the way out.

"Tell me, why you won't call me by my last name Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya was never one to care what others called him, so long as they never said it to his face. However with Rukia it was what she didn't say that annoyed him. He would get his answers one way or another.

"No! now please move taichou!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"No! you wouldn't believe me if I did!"

"And I said try me"

"No! please move taichou!" Rukia pleaded

"Not until you tell me!"

"YOU KISSED ME AND THAT'S WHY I CANT CALL YOU BY NAME ANYMORE!" Rukia screamed as she turned her back towards the shocked captain, 'I...I kiss...kissed her!?'

"I kissed you?!" Hitsugaya breathed out in complete shock

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Rukia made out, he could tell her face was burning right now, but so was his.

"Wh...when did I...kiss you?" the boy found himself asking

"When we were still at your division, you were still really sick so I tried to take you home and get you away from work when you pulled me onto your lap and kissed me"

"Did...did I do anything else?"

"You pasted out on my shoulder after that" Rukia answered still with her back facing him.

"I...I" Hitsugaya was lost for words, a part of him couldn't believe Rukia's words but a part of him did,

"I can't remember"

"I didn't think you would" Rukia said as she turned to him and bowed low, thanked him and swiftly made her way out of the tenth division captains house, leaving six words that would plague the small captain's mind,

"I should have never told you."


	4. Chapter 4

You already know

TWO WEEKS LATER

"_I should have never told you" _Rukia's words kept ringing in the captain's mind as if she had said them just yesterday.

"I really wish I could remember, Kuchiki" he whispered into his left hand as it held his head up, when a cheery voice came in

"Taiiiichou!! how are you today?" Matsumoto asked as she made her way to hug the boy when he glared up at her with eyes that could kill. He was really annoyed at himself and didn't want to be around anyone.

"Leave me alone, Matsumoto"

"Tai...chou?"

"Now!"

"Hai!" and the strawberry blonde shunpoed out of the room, leaving the white haired boy alone.

"I need some fresh air" Hitsugaya sighed and headed towards the only park in soul society.

* * *

"I really kissed her?" the captain asked himself as he walked down the dirt road, thousands of cherry blossom trees stood on both sides of him, it was spring a beautiful season but not his favorite. It wasn't

"Our favorite" Hitsugaya whispered as he remembered once, a memory from long ago, when he and Rukia had their first encounter. It was December and all the captains and vice-captains along with their closest friends were invited to the first division for a Christmas party. All the captains had come along with their vice-captains and an assortment of colorful people.

Rukia was there, for she was brought by her brother Byakuya, even though Hitsugaya knew Abarai wanted to bring her.

It was crazy inside and Hitsugaya never did like crowded rooms. He silently made his way out into the courtyard where he thought he was alone. Green eyes widened when they saw a petit shinigami sitting quietly on a weeping willow branch, looking up at the moon, her back towards him.

"What are you doing there Kuchiki?" he asked at the shocked girl

"Hit...Hitsugaya taichou! I didn't know you were here!?"

"Well now you know"

"Forgive me"

"Forget it"

"...Sir" Rukia had jumped off the branch and was standing in front of the small captain, wondering why he wasn't inside with everyone else. As if reading her mind he answered with a sigh

"I don't like crowded rooms, especially with drunk people" Rukia found she had the urge to giggle at what the captain had just said.

"Are you laughing at me Kuchiki?"

"I'm sorry taichou! please forgive me, but thinking about you in a room full of drunk people is funny"

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry I can't!" Rukia continued to laugh at the mental picture of the small captain blushing his head off at the crazy things adults do when drunk, especially his lieutenant.

Hitsugaya didn't like being laughed at, definitely not by a shinigami he barely knew.

"I said stop Kuchiki, as your superior, I command you!" Rukia heard the seriousness in his voice and tried to stop the best she could

"I'm truly sorry, Hitsugaya taichou, please forgive my rudeness"

"Never speak of this again"

"Yes sir" and he made his way to sit on the wooden balcony that was a few inches off the ground. Rukia then followed him and when he made no move as to push her away, she sat next to him. There they sat in silence.

"Why aren't you in there with everyone else, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked the girl beside him. He wondered since she was a Kuchiki, she would be accustomed to crowded rooms.

"The same as you, Hitsugaya taichou, I don't really like crowded rooms, and besides" Rukia looked up into the night sky

"The moon tonight was too beautiful to miss" she whispered

"It is, only in the winter can you see it so clearly.."

"..As if you could touch it" Rukia finished his simile, with a smile he had never seen on her before.

"Does the moon bring you such happiness Kuchiki?" the usually quiet captain found himself asking

"It does taichou, especially in the winter on a night like this, I feel..." the raven haired girl turned to her left to stare at the small captain with a kind smile

"so free" Hitsugaya was left speechless at her innocent confession, and soon found himself sharing her smile

"So do I" he confessed, for finally there was someone in the world who felt like he did. Hitsugaya smiled as he remembered that night like it was yesterday.

"Ever since then, I guess you've had me in your palm" he said as he made his way towards a bench in the park

"Right, Kuchiki Rukia?" the white haired captain blushed as he said her name. When a shadow appeared on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

yeah yeah...I don't own bleach

Rukia still couldn't believe she had told the captain he had kissed her. Even when she told herself she would never tell anyone, much less him. The raven haired shinigami blushed whenever she stopped and thought about that night.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san...Kuchiki-san? ah! Kuchiki-san! pay attention!"

"Huh? what?" and Rukia had just walked into a wall head on.

"Kuchiki-san! are you alright? do you need to go to Uohana taichou?" Kiyone helped the very distracted shinigami up from the ground

"No, no I'm fine Kiyone-san really! I don't need to go to the fourth division"

"Are you sure"

"I am, I'm just a bit tired"

"Then you should go home"

"No, I still have things to do" Rukia argued

"No, I think you should go home and get some rest, you might have caught something from Hitsugaya taichou, you were the one to watch over him when he was sick weren't you?" at this the petit shinigami turned red

"See your face is really red, I knew it! go home and get some rest Kuchiki-san I'll finish your work, don't worry!" the light carrot-top smiled

"Thank you Kiyone-san" Rukia smiled and left the thirteenth division. However not wanting to go back home she decided to take a stroll through the park,

'It should be filled with cherry blossoms now, nii-sama would love it' she smiled lightly. Finally there Rukia made her way thought the park staring up at the trees in wonder

'This looks like falling snow' Rukia mused when a bustle of stark white hair caught her attention

"Hit...sugaya taichou!" wide green eyes looked up and met with shocked purple eyes.

* * *

"Rukia!" the name escaped the shocked captains lips, he watched in hurt silence as the very girl he was thinking of, was backing away from him as if he were a monster.

"Rukia," he got up and slowly tried to calm the raven haired girl

"No, please stop! stop calling me by my first name! please leave me alone!" Rukia yelled as tears filled her eye sight, she made a run for it. Rukia needed more than just two weeks to figure these feelings in her heart that seemed to constantly choke her. However, what she needed the most at the time was a shoulder to cry on and Hitsugaya knew he wasn't going to let her go through this confusion alone.

"Kuchiki! Kuchiki calm down! breathe Rukia, its alright, I'm here your not alone"

"Please let me go taichou!" tears that held all her emotions were finally free, they ran down her flushed face, without any sign of stopping.

"Not until you stop crying Kuchiki" Hitsugaya held Rukia in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. However, after some time pasted Rukia was calm enough to be able to see through her eyes again.

"You done crying?" he asked as he let her go

"I am"

"...Rukia"

"Please don't use my first name taichou"

"Why?" Rukia looked up from the ground and into the tenth division captain's green eyes

"You don't know me enough to use my first name"

"So?"

"I don't use your first name" she back talked

"I never said you couldn't" Hitsugaya smirked, this shocked the female shinigami

"Taichou! how can you...be like this? does what I told you have no affect on you?" Rukia didn't like the fact that the small captain didn't seem to care, he took her first kiss and not care about it.

"It did have an affect on me Rukia, why do you think I'm calling you by your first name?"

"..Why?" Hitsugaya soon found his face burning hot and looked away from her face and at anything else

"Because even though I can't remember that kiss, I..."

"You what taichou?"

"I...can't get you out of my head" he looked up into her purple eyes

"Wha...what?" Rukia's face burned red

"Your always on my mind, and I don't know why"

"You said you couldn't remember that...what happened right?"

"Yeah but even though I can't remember, I still think about...you" he admitted with a hot blush

"...I" Rukia started, not knowing how to continue when

"I know your confused, so am I but" he forced his eyes to look her straight in the face against his growing blush, he moved closer to her and took her hands in his, holding them tightly

"Your not alone Rukia, I'll stay with you, if you'll let me, I want to know where these feelings...take us" purple eyes widened in shock,

'He's feeling the same thing as me! I...I'm not alone, he...does care' Rukia thought as her heart rapidly beat in its cage,

"You'll...stay with me?" she asked uncharacteristically meekly,

"I will, you have my word" he softly smiled, as Rukia returned it with that kind smile he saw long ago.

"I just have to ask one thing taichou" Rukia asked

"What is it Rukia?"

"Can I call you by your first name?" she blushed

"I thought you'd never ask" he then pulled her to him gently, until their foreheads were touching

"But not before you show me again how I kissed you?" Rukia turned beet red at this but couldn't ignore the adrenaline run through her. She smiled

"I think it went like this, Toushiro" this time Rukia was the one who claimed the tenth division captains lips for herself.

THE END


End file.
